


[Podfic] Extremely Hot And Currently Female

by greedy_dancer



Category: Avengers (Comic), Marvel, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Semi-Public Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greedy_dancer/pseuds/greedy_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sam_storyteller's story. 

</p>
<p><i>But the point of all of this was that Tony was only a mortal, and when Thor's very-hot-currently-female sibling showed up in his doorway he </i>did not remember <i>that this was a bad idea (Tony's morality consisted more of remembering rules than actually believing in or understanding them) and so yes. He had sex with Loki.</i>

 </p>
<p>
  <i>And it was fantastic.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Extremely Hot And Currently Female

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extremely Hot and Currently Female](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8764) by sam-storyteller. 



> Thanks to Sam_storyteller for giving permission to podfic this, and to Crazybutsound, whose superpower - amongst others - is to whip up amazing covers at a moment's notice.

**Fic info:** Comics-verse/movie-verse mashup. 

**Author's warnings:** _Everything is clearly consensual, but there is intoxicated sex, unsafe sex, and semi-public sex. WELL IT'S LOKI YOU GUYS COME ON._

 **Length:** 1:03:53

  


[Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/?3erovhlx7b6hdc8) (60.85 Mb) | [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?a4wbegwf3d4gwu3) (58 Mb) 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, of course the first Avengers story I was going to podfic would be a crazy story. Of COURSE! lol But if you're gonna get wet you might as well go swimming, right? It's quite intimidating, getting into a new fandom, but I do hope I did this justice and that it makes you laugh and think and smile as much as I did reading it, and working on it.
> 
> As always: feedback and concrit are welcome, either here, on [LJ](http://greedy-dancer.livejournal.com/641988.html?mode=reply#add_comment) or [DW](http://greedy-dancer.dreamwidth.org/632450.html#comments), or via private message.


End file.
